Something Changed
by Little Kakau
Summary: The squad was empty, except for Lilly, who still was there, working. Outside there was many people. What's happening? *One-shot*


**Something Changed.**

The squad was empty, except for Lilly, who still was there, working.

"I'm a such a workaholic" she whispered for herself. She was working extremely late at the night because of Scotty, her _'lovely partner'_, she thought sarcastically, was sick. He called in sick, saying he had a fever, then got a day off. All the paperwork was given to her to finish.

"I will make you pay for this, Valens." She said as she heard her cell phone making that noise she didn't liked it. It was turning off by itself because the battery was dying. She cursed to herself, feeling her day getting worse.

"Can anything else happen to make this day any worse?" She was furious. She had a date, and she wondered whether to turn up or not. However she realised had missed it when she saw what time it was.

Outside there was many people, the building was in quarantine because of a suspect biological bomb. Lilly, however, was unaware. The terrorist cut the phone lines and all ways of communication. So, there wasn't any way to communicate with people inside besides calling cell phones. Lilly's cell phone was turned off due to the battery dying. Stillman stood outside, aware Lilly could be inside. However, the rule was: no one enters, no one leaves the building. The only one was didn't know about it was Lilly because everyone had left before she had returned from the storage room.

Scotty turned on the TV, a news broadcast now airing. It was about the PPD. As he eyed the building, he saw the lights reflecting in one window. There was someone working, probably finishing up some work. His first thought was, "Lilly is there!"

He tried to push the thought away, but Lilly usually stayed late. Seeing he had called in sick today, she was probably left with all the paperwork. He cursed to himself, feeling stupid for putting Lilly in this unlikely position.

"Damn fever!" He cursed. He spoke to himself loudly, his mind racing fast. "I shouldn't have stayed home!" He picked up his phone, needing to hear words that soothed his mind.

_"Stillman,"_

"Boss, is Lilly inside of the building?"

_"I'm here outside. I heard about it as soon as I got home. Nothing was said about her. I tried to call her cell phone, but it seems it isn't working. The office phones don't work either, did you see the news?"_

"I'm watching it now. I called her home, she didn't answer. I'll be there soon."

Scotty knew about the bomb and about the communication being cut because of the news. He would do almost anything for Lilly. Correction, he would do EVERTYTHING for Lilly. He had failed, in his mind, when she got a shot. He didn't want to make that mistake again. Not this time. Scotty didn't want to admit it, but lately, all his thoughts were of Lilly.

She was the person who he could always count on. He tried to do the same for her. She was his best friend. He tried his best to convince himself she wouldn't be scared. She was strong, the Ice Queen, but she also was an human being. She had a sensitive side. She felt for the victims, she talked to her cats. She got worried about her friends, and about her awkward family. He smiled as he remembered all the times she made fun of her family. He was about to broke the rules again, but this time, he wanted to be there before something went wrong, and everything fell to the ground. He remembered of the day she got a shot. Once again he was afraid to lose Lilly.

"It's a biological bomb, she can die, and it can be slowly!" He said loud enough to scare himself. thinking about losing his best friend, partner, and with the possibility of death now being noticed, he realised she was also, his love.

He arrived at the PPD, getting out of his car, he walked to Stillman. "Any news?"

"Not yet. And you aren't going in there. I can't lose both of you, Scotty. We still don't know if the bomb is real or not."

"And I ain't waiting to know." Scotty muttered as he made his way to the entrance of the building.

Stillman was about to stop him, but Scotty was already gone.

Once again, Scotty broke the rules. He had found his way into the building, just like last time.

Lilly saw the people, the ambulances, the special squad started to panic. "What's happening?" She picked up the phone from the Stillman's office, no line. She breathed in hard, knowing that something was definitely wrong. Lilly started to make her way to the exit, but stopped as her eyes fell on Scotty.

"Lilly, are you okay?" He asked taking in a breathe. He had ran up all the floors of stairs, because the elevator wasn't working for security reasons.

"Scotty!" She almost screamed. "What's going on?"

"There's a bomb. Biological bomb. No one enters, no one leaves. Are you okay?" He explained, and asked again.

She felt the terror in her skin and stood confused, wondering why Scotty was putting himself at risk. Hiding the fear, she looked up at Scotty. "What are you doing here then?"

"I wanted to tell you what was happening. The phones-"

"I know, I tried to use it." She said looking at the floor, still wondering what he was doing there. To add to that, he was sick. "Thanks, you didn't need to..."  
She was sad, he could hear it. He cleared his throat, hoping to lighten the air. "You wanna hear the truth? I missed my pen." He moved to his desk, looking around for his shining pen, but it wasn't there. "Hey! Where is it?"  
Lilly laughed for the first time that night and Scotty smiled. "Aha! You have it, don't you Lil?"

"Yeah, I do. I needed to finish the paperwork as soon as possible. Here. " Her hand slipped into her pocket, and then she handed him his pen. "I already finished it all." Her smile disappeared, turning into a frown. "But, I missed a date."

"Oh...lucky for me." Scotty whispered louder than he thought, causing Lilly to stare in shock.  
"What?"

"Didn't say nothin'."

"Scotty, I'm not crazy, I heard you."

"I said, it gives me luck," he muttered as he said he put his pen inside his jacket pocket.

"I don't think you said that, but, good for you."

Scotty cursed himself, thinking about how stupid he was for denying his feelings on the possible last night of their lives. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

"Valens,"

_"Scotty, there's no news. SWAT thinks it's some sort of mortal virus. How are you both?"_

"We're okay."

_"You know you are possibly committing suicide?"_

"I know what I'm doing boss."  
_  
"Alright, take care of Lilly. You know how much she means to me. She's like a daughter."_

"I am, and I always will boss."

Flipping his phone shut, he briefly explain to Lilly what Stillman had said to him. Lilly stayed standing up, but her head dropped into her hands. She was crying. "We'll die Scotty."

Scotty remembered when Lilly had been hurt, in the case of the kid put in the box. 'He knows he will die alone' was what she said, almost knowing. She had feared dying alone. Scotty was there, he wouldn't let that happen. It hurt to see Lilly cry, it was something he had never seen

"We won't babe.." He just called her babe, but he didn't care. If they were going to die, he needed to be sincere. He hugged Lilly closely to him, she drawing her head on his shoulder, still crying."Scotty, what are you doing here? Why are you risking your life?"

"I needed to see you, Lil." He stared at her, trying catch her blue eyes.

Now she was staring him directly too.

"I don't know how, I don't know when, I didn't want to, I couldn't stop it. Lil, I'm in love with you."

He pulled her closer, her stuck to his body. "I'm gonna do this because I may never get the chance again. We may die tonight."

He took a step closer and drawing her closer. He moved in slowly, pressing his lips to hers. Her heart stopping when they made contact.

His heart leaped with delight as he felt her responding. Lilly's mind went blank.

They stayed in each others arms for about an hour. No words were said, just the lovely feeling of being together.

They broke apart as they heard someones voice. "Fake alarm. You can leave."

They left the building together. Outside was all their colleagues. Everybody was celebrating the safety of their lives. Everybody was happy. But the happiest of all, was Lilly and Scotty. Something changed.


End file.
